Writing a Dream
by someone88
Summary: Fujino Shizuru,a famous movie star,is one day asked to convince the famous author,Duran Wolfs,who no one knows the identity of,to write the script for her new movie.But after meeting Duran Wolfs she was suddenly accused of being A WHAT? STALKER! By Wolf!
1. Chapter 1 Duran Wolfs

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 1**

**Duran Wolfs**

It was about one a.m. in the morning and normally, as I said before normally, everyone who is in their right mind would be asleep or at least in bed dreaming about the next day or how they'd get riches beyond their wildest dreams but not today. Today was the day when the new anticipated release of the famous and mysterious author, Duran Wolfs, the novel, Tragic Maiden, was going to be released and everyone had to get a copy. Since the local bookstore opens at about ten a.m. there has been a line waiting for it since yesterday or maybe earlier. Many people even camped outside of the bookstores in order to get their hands on a copy of Tragic Maiden.

Why, you ask, would anyone want a copy of this new book, Tragic Maiden, enough to go through such lengths just to get one? That's easy. So far every story that this certain author, Duran Wolfs, had written usually was such page turner that most of the time after the first week or two of all of Duran Wolfs' book releases the bookstores were sold out and now even now when a new book came out the last one was still in demand. But not only was the readers captivated by the book itself but they were also entranced by the writer, Duran Wolfs. At first the readers would get spell bounded by the summaries or advertisements of the book but then they would literally become a prisoner to the novel and its plot to the point that they would not put it down until they were finish reading. After reading such a novel the next thing would be, naturally, the author that wrote the bestsellers. That would be Duran Wolfs.

Not much was know about Duran Wolf. Actually, to say all most no one knew anything about Duran Wolfs wasn't an exaggeration either. No information on the gender, age, birthday, location, likes, dislike, favorite color, or main occupation was known other than the fact that Duran Wolfs wrote at least one 

novel per year and was under the HIME publishing company. The mystery of it all added on to everything and made Duran Wolfs the leading author of Japan, you could even say the world and most people wouldn't really argue about it because it was true. Duran Wolfs was the Shakespeare of this century.

Yohko POV

Yohko Sagisawa, a rising movie producer, sat in her big black leather chair in her office patiently waiting for her actress to arrive to discuss the next movie plan with her. It was the biggest, largest, greatest idea she had ever had in her life and it would be for sure, if it succeeds, the movie of the year that everyone would remember and still talk about ten years from now. Now the only problem was that…

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Producer Sagisawa, Fujino-san is here." Her secretary said to Yohko.

"Let her in." Yohko replied smoothly but on the inside she was a mess.

_She's finally here! AH! She's here! What if she refuses? If she does my whole plan will fail! Well… I guess it wouldn't but… It'd be hard to continue this if she doesn't agree… No matter what I will get her to say yes! Even if…_

The girl she was thinking about entered the room and Yohko looked up at her. "Sit down Fujino-san. As I said to you on the phone I have something very important to request of you." Yohko paused debating 

again with herself whether or not she should really tell this to the Fujino, after all it was only right that everyone had a secret or two right?

_Should I really tell her? That person obviously kept it a secret from everyone for a reason right? NO! It would be too big of a loss for the world of this didn't happen! _

"Ara, Sagisawa-san, what seems to be the important matte?" The Fujino asks.

"Well… the thing is I want you to be in one of my movies…"

"Why of course."

"No that's not what I mean… I mean that's not all I need your help to do it."

Fujino slowly nodded and signaled for Yohko to go on.

"You know who Duran Wolfs is right?"

Fujino nodded once again.

Yohko took a deep breath. _Here comes the hard part…_ "Well I want you to convince Wolfs-san to write the script for the movie."

Yohko could see the actress's eyes widen. _I knew it! But I have to try! _

"Wait before you say anything put some thought into it! Think about it if THE Duran Wolfs writes the script and directs it, I, the president of Otome productions, produce it, and you act in it, it will be the film of the century!"

_She's not convinced is she?! I've got to try harder!_

But before she could the actress spoke up. "I would love to, Producer Sagisawa." _She said yes?!_

Shizuru POV

It was early in the morning when Shizuru's phone rang.

"Hello?" "Yes" "I'll be there soon" The secretary of producer Sagisawa had just called her and asked her to come to their office later to talk. _Ara I wonder why? Hmm…. Maybe it's another movie or something? _

But getting called to work in the morning would usually make someone's day worse right? NO. Not Fijino Shizuru, at least not today. Today she had just used many, many connections to get the new novel, Tragic Maiden, which was just released. Nothing could be better for her. She headed to the office of the producer and waited as the secretary announced her and went in. Even if no else could see it Shizuru could see that the producer was worried about something.

"Sit down Fujino-san. As I said to you on the phone I have something very important to request of you." Producer Sagisawa said.

Shizuru sat down. _I wonder why she's like this? Oh well. Let's just hurry so I can start that book! Why isn't she saying anything?! Hurry up! _

Normally the polite and kind Fujino Shizuru would wait for the person to sort out their thoughts and stuff but today she was in a hurry. "Ara, Sagisawa-san, what seems to be the important matte?"

"Well… the thing is I want you to be in one of my movies…"

"Why of course." _Sigh… What is wrong with her?! This isn't the first time she asked me to be in her movies so why is she like this now?!_

"Well I want you to convince Wolfs-san to write the script for the movie."

Shizuru was shocked to say and if it was anyone else who LOVES to read Duran Wolfs' books and Sagisawa said this to them they would be jumping up and down waving their hands in the air but Shizuru had her mask on so the only thing that changed on the outside of her was that her eyes widen out of joy.

_Wolfs-san?! Duran Wolfs!? I get to meet him?! I take back what I said before NOW this day couldn't be better! _Shizuru thought. Even if she, herself, was a famous movie star and was really well-known she still, like anyone else, loved reading and Duran Wolfs' works was at the top of her favorites.

"Wait before you say anything put some thought into it! Think about it if THE Duran Wolfs writes the script and directs it, I, the president of Otome productions, produce it, and you act in it, it will be the film of the century!"

_Of course if Duran Wolfs wrote it, it would be great! There's no way that I'd say no to that! _

"I would love to, Producer Sagisawa." Shizuru said.

Normal POV

"I would love to, Producer Sagisawa." Fujino Shizuru said barely able to contain her excitement but that went unnoticed because Sagisawa Yohko was just relived that Shizuru accepted.

"Thank you Fijino-san and you can call me Yohko."

"Well then Yohko please call me Shizuru."

"Ok Shizuru first let's get down to business. Now that you've agree we have to discuss a plan of some sort."

"Ara that's true but as you know no one knows anything about Duran Wolfs so how can we ask him?"

Yohko chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that. I have a friend over at Hime publishing and she told me Duran's address. Now all you have to do is go there and ask him to write the script for us but you have to get it soon because I heard that other producers and their companies are thinking about the same thing too and if they get Duran Wolfs first then… you know right?"

"Then I better start as soon as possible right?"

"Yeah." Yohko says and hands Shizuru a piece of paper with an address on it.

After that Shizuru left to find the mysterious author, Duran Wolfs.

Author's Notes:

So what do you think so far? Just in case it was hard to understand Yohko is the president of a movie production company. Shizuru is a very famous movie star that loves to read Duran Wolfs' stories. And Duran Wolfs is a very famous writer that no one knows who he/she is and whose name is …. Well you have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Branded a Stalker

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 2**

**Branded a Stalker**

Shizuru POV

After talking with Yohko in her office Shizuru walked out with a piece of paper in her hand and had on, like always, a polite smile. However on the inside she was jumping for joy.

_I can't believe it! I'm going to get to meet with Duran Wolfs! Not only that, I might, no will, get to work with him! This is the luckiest day ever! First I get a copy of Wolfs' new novel, Tragic Maiden, and then I get to meet the author!_

As she thought this, Shizuru was on her way to meet Duran Wolfs at the address she was given but sudden felt an urge to drink tea, green tea to be exact, so she took a detour and stopped at a café called the Flammes brûlantes only to be greeted by a… well to others a frightening sight but to Shizuru a quite amusing one. The instant she entered anywhere she would be welcomed by either many adoring fans, people who respected her, or at least a warm salutation but for the first time in her life she was met with a… glare?! Yes, a glare, a glare that was so cold and frozen it would at least make a murder shiver or even freeze the desert El Azizia in Libya that is known to be the hottest place on the earth's surface that sometimes even reaches 150 degrees Fahrenheit! Even so Shizuru stood her ground; she was going to get her tea no matter what!

The glare was covered up with words that had the exact opposite meaning. "Welcome, table for one?" A rough but even and unemotional voice questioned, not bothering to hide her displeasure do what she was.

Shizuru nodded and the raven hair girl motioned for her to follow. _Ara? How rude! But… I'll let it pass for today! Nothing can make today bad! Because following this I would get to met Duran Wolfs!_

The raven hair girl stopped at a table and waited for Shizuru to sit down with a scorn for some reason unknown to Shizuru but yet again Shizuru let it slid. The instant Shizuru sat down, not a second later, the raven hair girl asked for her order.

"What do ya want?!"

Shizuru pause for a second thinking whether she wanted anything else other than tea but even if it was only for a second it annoyed the raven hair girl to no ends.

"So?! What do ya want?! I don't have all day!"

"Ara, let me have a cup of green tea please." Shizuru answered even if she was offended by the rudeness she did not let her mask slip even a bit and had on a polite smile.

"Anything else?!"

"No thank you."

The raven hair girl took that as her cue and stomped away into the kitchen to get Shizuru's order. _Ara… what a rude girl! But… no matter…. Today is a good day!_

Awhile later the raven hair girl returned with a pot of tea and a cup. She dropped the cup on the table and started to pour the tea but as Shizuru could see the raven hair girl was impatient because the opening on the tea pot was small and it took forever to fill up Shizuru's cup. When half the cup was full it was the raven hair girl's limit, she started shake the pot violently in order for the tea to come out faster but it had a rather different effect. When she shook the tea pot it splashed all over and got everywhere, including Shizuru's face. The raven hair girl, seeing what she had done, panicked. Her eyes were widen 

and Shizuru swore she saw the girl flinch when the raven hair girl turned around to see if anyone saw what she did. But after that something unexpected happened, after she turned back to Shizuru she had on a charming smile and her emerald green eyes were soft and comforting. Her smile, still charming, turned into an apologetic smile and she reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. What happened next surprised Shizuru the most, she use the handkerchief and wiped off the tea in Shizuru's face.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Her voice from rough and unemotional turned to husky and attractive.

Shizuru was taken aback by that. She didn't expect it at all and did something most people never saw her do before, she blushed.

"Y… yes, I'm fine thank you."

"That's good. What matters is your safety." The raven hair girl said while she looked into Shizuru's crimson red eye then turned her attention to the tea cup and pot. "Let me get you another cup of tea."

Shizuru still stunned by what happened just nodded. The raven hair girl left to get another cup of tea and when she was out of sight Shizuru let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. _Ara… What was that? At first she was all rude and barbaric but now…_

When the raven hair girl returned she somehow managed to pour a cup of tea with such grace that even rivaled Shizuru and at the same time look seductive as well. After that Shizuru left thinking about meeting Duran Wolfs but the raven hair girl was still on her mind.

Natsuki POV

It was early in the morning and Natsuki was dreaming about mayonnaise and bikes when a ringing sound dared to wake her up from her dreams. She picked up the phone.

"Yeah what do you want?! If it's not important then prepare to DIE!"

"HI Natsuki! It's Mai!" Said the caller.

Natsuki growled. It just had to be her didn't it? It was Mai, her best friend. "What is it Mai?!"

"I need a favor. Today can you come and help out at the café?"

"No." Came the flat-out rejection.

"Natsuki. Be there at nine ok?" Mai said in a tone that meant no argument unless Natsuki wanted to take a chance.

"Fine!" Natsuki replied and got up to change, still unhappy about waking up so early just to help Mai out with something. _Ahrr… Stupid Mai and her stupid café! Why me even?! Can't a girl sleep for a bit even?! Sigh but it I don't help her she's gonna start nagging about THAT again….sigh_

Natsuki rode her bike to the café and found Mai inside. Mai told her to serve the customers and left her with a warning that if the customer get hurt and complains about it then Mai would put THAT up again. So Natsuki went through and sever a million customers and just when her shift for Mai was almost done a girl with chestnut hair walked in. _WTF!? Damn you! Can't you came in ten minutes later?!_

"Welcome, table for one?" Natsuki said, not before sending an infamous Kuga Death Glare at the girl but surprisingly it had no visible effect. Natsuki led the girl, after she nodded, to a table.

"What do ya want?!" Natsuki questioned but the girl looked like she was thinking and it made Natsuki angry. _AH! What is wrong with her?! Can't she order faster?! _

"So?! What do ya want?! I don't have all day!"

"Ara, let me have a cup of green tea please." The girl replied.

"Anything else?!"

"No, thank you."

As soon as she heard that she left to get the order hoping that she'd be able to leave after this. When Mai finished making the tea Natsuki hurried and got to the girl's table. She threw the cup down and started to pour the tea but it took awhile because the opening on the teapot was too small. _AHHH!! Stupid pot can't you pour anymore?! _Natsuki began to violently shake the poor teapot but accidently some of it got on the girl. Natsuki froze when she saw this and turned to see if Mai was looking, she was. She turned back to the girl and took out a handkerchief and wiped the tea off the girl. _Oh shit! Mai's_ _gonna kill me! What now? What should I do now?! Oh! I know! Like last time something like this happened!_

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Natsuki said trying to make her voice as nice as possible and smiled.

"Y… yes, I'm fine thank you."

"That's good. What matters is your safety." Natsuki thought about what she should do next and saw the teapot. "Let me get you another cup of tea."

The girl nodded and Natsuki went and came back with the tea. After that Natsuki kept the nice act up until the girl left and rushed to the locker rooms and changed into her normal clothes and was heading to her bike to get home but was stopped by Mai.

"What now, Mai? No one complained did they?"  
"No, they didn't and I think I know why."

Natsuki swallowed. "Why?"

Mai's voice rose. "Because, Natsuki when you messed up you resorted to flirting with me or charming them over so they'd forget!"

"No I didn't!" Natsuki argued.

Mai sighed. "Fine whatever you say but you know you're going to regret this soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki said and jumped on her bike and headed back to her apartment. When she got home she fell on her bed and started drifting off but that was interrupted by knocking sound. _Who is it now?! _

She got up and opened the door but closed it as soon as she saw who it was. The knocking continues. Natsuki opened the door once again and the same thing happened she slammed the shut.

Shizuru POV

After what happed at the café she now thought the day couldn't get any better and made a mental note to visit the café again. She kept walking and walking and finally she was at her destination, the apartment of THE Duran Wolfs. She knocked and waited but as soon as the door opened before she could say anything the door closed. She knocked again but the same thing happened and she didn't even know why.

_What's wrong? Did I go to the wrong place? Isn't this Duran Wolfs' apartment? Did he just slam the door in my face? Sigh I don't know I couldn't even see who that was!_

She continue knocking and the third time the door opened it didn't open wide like last time but just a little bit, just enough to see her but she, before the door could close again stuck her foot inside so the person couldn't close the door again and pushed the door open. Astonishingly she overpowered the person and the door opened.

_Ara… it's her…._

Then once again before she could say or do anything the girl screamed.

"STALKER!"

Surprised at what the girl said she moved her foot that was at the door way but the girl inside took the chance and pushed her outside and slammed the door in her face. She then just stood there replaying what had happened inside her mind. The word that no one ever, never, called her before rang in her mind.

_STALKER!_

_STALKER!  
STALKER!_

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? Wasn't that reaction priceless? Shizuru being called a stalker? But putting that aside tell me, what do you think should happen next? Oh and one more thing if no one asks for a new chapter or something I will take it as a cue and take a long break and not write but if you ask for more then I'll try and hurry it up so tell me whether or not you want me to update soon ok? Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Intruder Alert

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**Intruder Alert**

Mai sighed. "Fine whatever you say but you know you're going to regret this soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki said and jumped on her bike and headed back to her apartment. When she got home she fell on her bed and started drifting off but that was interrupted by knocking sound. Who is it now?!

She got up and opened the door but closed it as soon as she saw who it was. The knocking continues. Natsuki opened the door once again and the same thing happened she slammed the shut.

_It's… It's…. It's HER!! NO! No! No… Yeah, no need to freak out right? Yeah! There's no way that that could be that just from the café right?! Yeah what the hell am I think? There's no way she knows where I live and that's the first time I've even met her! She couldn't have followed me here right? I know I saw her leave before I did and she can't run as fast a motorcycle right? Wait! What if she can?! AHHHHHH!! A freak!! No that's not right, right? _

The knocking continued even after Natsuki slammed the door close twice.

_Yeah! I'm not stupid! Ha ha ha! I can't believe I thought that was her! _

The foolish young raven hair girl thought so as she opened the door a third time only to be taken aback because her suspicions were confirmed. She couldn't think of anything as her mind went blank, sure sometimes people asked for her number or asked her out when she did that but this time someone followed her home. That was a first. She didn't know what to do so she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STALKER!!" As she smash the poor door shut, unknowingly pushing the girl on the outside out of her way.

Her back was against the wall and her breathing hitched. She tried to think of solutions to her predicament as Mai's words came to her.

"Fine whatever you say but you know you're going to regret this soon."

Yeah, did she regret this or what?! Now she couldn't even think any less regret. Then for unknown reasons, whether it was because Mai knew THAT or she was one of her closest friends or Mai's number was on the top of her list as the last number she called, but she called Mai.

"Hello?" Mai's voice questioned after two rings.

"M..Mm… Mai? It me, Natsuki."

"Natsuki, is that you? Did something happen? What's wrong? "

The irony, Natsuki just had to chuckle at this. "Yeah, something is really messed up."

"What?"

"Well…." _What should I say? _

"Well?"

"Well…" _Should I come straight out and say it? _  
"WELL?"

"I kind of…" _oh yeah, nice, I'll just say 'Mai guess what? I just got a stalker! _

"NATSUKI! Just tell me what it is!"  
"Remember you told me that I'll regret what I did?"

"Yeah…. And what does that have to do with anything?"

"…" _Now that I think about it… should I tell her… I mean she'll be all 'ha ha I told you so' or something_

"Natsuki?"

"…" _!! But if I don't then what if the stalker tells others and forms a stalker CLUB!! NOOOOOOOooooooo!! _

"NATSUKI!"

"I have a stalker Mai! She is outside right now! What should I do?!"

Mai laughs at Natsuki's unusual proclamation. "Natsuki, I know that work has been stressing you out and I even asked you to help me with the café and there's always school but… don't you think that's a bit farfetched?"

"NO! Mai, it's not like that! I really do have one!"

"Natsuki…" Mai said in a stern voice. "Don't you think you're being paranoid?"

"NO! NO! NO! What can I say to make you believe me?!"

Mai sighed and tried to help her friend even though at one point in time during this conversation she really did consider taking the girl to a hospital or something. "Well… if you really do think so then I can come over now and take a look since my shift just ended. But I really don't think there's a stalker there."

"FINE! Whatever Mai just hurry and come! Who knows what this freak is going to do next! She's already knocking on my door! Oh! Don't forget to bring a stun gun or something for self protection ok? And don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Hai, hai. I'll be there soon k?" Mai said and hung up leaving little Natsuki at home all alone, paranoid and that led her to many, and I do mean many, tactics.

First after Mai hung up, Natsuki ran into her room and got her gun. Then she proceeded with the loading of her bullets. Next she went around and planted traps everywhere, just in case her stalker somehow got inside. After that she went and secured her mayonnaise, linger collection, and work folder and hid it in her safe. (Yes, she has a safe in her apartment because of many reasons that will, later in the story, come to be known.) Finally when all other preparations were completed she went and stood behind her front door waiting for an assault that, sadly, never came, funny because shortly after her call with Mai the 'stalker' outside her door was no longer knocking.

Outside Natsuki's Apartment

"STALKER!"

Surprised at what the girl said Shizuru moved her foot that was in the door's way but the girl inside took the chance and pushed her outside and slammed the door in her face. She then just stood there replaying what had happened inside her mind. The word that no one never once, ever, called her before rang in her mind.

_STALKER!_

_STALKER!  
STALKER!_

The proper, elegant, and refined woman, who Shizuru was, was filled with rage at the insult. However the rational side of Shizuru took over and she thought. _Ara, was that really the girl at the café? Am I at the right place? _

Shizuru backed up and took a moment to check the address and apartment number. Everything was right. She confirmed it time and time again. Then she came to the conclusion that this really was Duran Wolfs' apartment.

_Why is she here at Duran Wolfs' apartment? Maybe she's a friend of Wolfs'? No… I don't think so for some reason… What if she's Wolfs! Nah! _Shizuru laughed at herself. _There's no way someone like her can be Wolfs! I mean Wolfs isn't someone who would call an innocent person like me a stalker right? Now... what should I do? Hmm… I've been here for awhile but I don't think she's going to let me in at this rate. Ara! I'll just come back later! _

With that brilliant idea in mind, Shizuru left and planned another time to return to confirm where Wolfs was and why the raven hair girl was at his house.

About twenty minutes later Mai arrived in front of Natsuki's apartment while Natsuki was inside preparing for the stalker. Mai since she had a copy of Natsuki's key unlocked the door and went in only to be met with water balloons flying straight at her and hitting her straight in the face, stomach, and knee.

After that Natsuki launched the next trap thinking that she was defending herself. _Ha! How ya like that ya stalker! Hmm… what was after the water balloons? Oh yeah the board! _

Natsuki snickered quietly and made sure her intruder didn't notice her. _AH! I forget the best part! The…_

At the same time as Natsuki was thinking this Mai was hit behind her back with a board that activated itself when the door closed sending Mai face slamming into the wall and unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. The stun guns were next. Mai sat up after her painful encounter with the wall and started walking down the hall way looking for Natsuki with many vivid thoughts in mind on how to set Natsuki straight but found herself tripping on a banana peel and falling into the pile of turned on stun guns. (Did I mention she's still really wet from the water balloons?)

Whether it was fortunately or unfortunately Natsuki came out of her hiding place with her loaded gun full of bullets and pointed it at the intruder who was lying face down with many stun guns around and under her body. As soon as Natsuki indentified who the intruder was she dropped her gun. As it fell to the ground, Natsuki rushed and dragged Mai out of the pile of stun guns.

_Holy Shit! Mai! Is she ok? What's she doing here? NO! I should think about what she'd do when she wakes up!_

"AHHHHH!!"

Natsuki yelled as what appeared to be Mai's unresponsive and lifeless hand went up and caught Natsuki's wrist, surprising her. She was so surprise and not to mention she was already panicking, she dropped Mai's body and it hugged the cold hard ground. The zombie on the ground, whose hair was somewhat burning and standing up, rose its head up and glared straight into Natsuki's eyes as it spoke those words.

"NAT-SU-KI!! You're SOOOO DEAD!!"

_SHIT!!_

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? Funny right? Yeah but I know more ShizNat right? But don't worry, the next chapter is going to have that! Oh and I am really sorry for taking so long even though I said if you tell me to I'll update soon! But if you really want to blame someone blame my teacher! They gave me a bunch of reports and projects to do! But either way sorry, I'll try and hurry things up but can't guarantee anything.  I'm worried about my not so great grades now so when I get it up a bit I'll update again! Promise! And if you want me to update sooner give me some ideas on what you think should happened! Just in case I take a long time again here's a little preview, the next chapter's title: The Art of Stalking, I think unless I change a few thinks it's going to be that. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4 The Art of Stalking

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 4**

**The Art of Stalking**

Mai stands there and claps her hands together to get the invisible dust off her hands after a job well done. Straightening the collar of her shirt, she looks over to the corner to see Natsuki cowering in fear with her arms embracing her knees in a protective fashion, self protection of course. Seeing Natsuki now made her feel a little guilty for punishing the girl but what has been done cannot be retracted. What is done is done. But still, she felt guilty so she tried to be nice.

"Hey, Natsuki what were you saying about a stalker again?" Mai asked in the nicest and sweetest also guilt filled voice she had.

Nastuki looks up from her position giving off a Kuga Death Glare to Mai for a bit but lowered her head back down and away from Mai, mumbling something about mayo and 'how could you'. Disappointed that the raven hair girl still didn't come out of that position, Mai tried a different tactic.

"Natsuki, do you want to go grab a bit somewhere? How about that place that had the ten mayo favor, do you want to go there?"

No reactions at all. Every time in the past when Mai had used that it mostly worked but no, this time there was no reactions at all. Well who could blame her? After what had just happened? Mai didn't know what to try now, she tried distraction, she tried bribing, and now what? What was left? Yes. There was just that left. Threaten her.

"Natsuki, talk to me right now or else!"

Again, like last time nothing. Mai was desperate. She was doing everything she could think of but the raven hair girl wouldn't even talk to her!

"Natsuki! I'm sorry ok?! Please!"

No nothing. She tried time and time again but nothing. But hey, I don't blame Natsuki for that at all, after all Mai did, even if she accidently let Mai fall in the trap that was too much. Mai eventually gave up but before leaving she said. "Natsuki, I really am sorry. I just meant it as a little joke but I guess I went too far. Oh, and about the stalker thing, when you forgive me come by anytime and we can talk ok?" She existed out the door and closed it.

After Mai left Natsuki looked up and checked around and made sure that Mai really wasn't there anymore. Once she knew the coast was clear Natsuki's face, from scrunched up and angry, transformed to happy and smiley. It wasn't her normal attitude either it was a creepy and evil kind. Natsuki burst out laughing.

"I… ha ha… can't believe Mai… ha ha… thought that…. Was all the mayo… ha ha…. I had!! She seriously fell for that?!" Natsuki snickered.

"Oh, well! Her lost! But now that she thinks I'm angry with her she won't threaten me with THAT again!" But now that Natsuki had solved one problem another arises.

"Oh shit! I was so focused on that I forgot about that stalker!" Thoughts of being followed around and watched every moment of her life freaked her out but eventually she sorted everything out and came to a logical conclusion.

"You know what I'm just overreacting! Ok! Now that that's dealt with let's eat a mayo sandwich and sleep!" And she did so and slept though the whole day.

The next day Fujino Shizuru, after confirming Duran Wolfs' address and everything, was sure that she had gone to the right place.

_Ara, so that was the right place after all. But that girl… who was she? Maybe she's a friend of Wolfs-san? ARA! What if she is Wolfs-san?! Hmm… Maybe I should watch her for awhile before I come to a conclusion. I mean Wolfs-san won't randomly call people stalkers right? And there is no way __**I**__ am a stalker right?_

And so THE Fujino Shizuru's day began with going to Duran's Wolfs' place and waiting for the raven hair girl. Shizuru got there at about seven a.m. because she didn't want to miss the raven hair girl if the girl went anywhere but now it was already twelve and still no signs of her target. She was starting to wonder if the girl had left before she got her but it was then when the said girl came out of the door, in a tight form fitting biker suit.

If Shizuru thought the girl was a little pretty before, now she was just left in awe. Shizuru's eyes never left the raven hair girl for even a second as the girl got on her bike and rode off with Shizuru following behind on her own car.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of driving the raven hair girl stopped in front of a little store and Shizuru decided to follow her in. Inside the store the raven hair girl went to the jarred items aisle and got about five or six jars of some white substances, from what Shizuru could see at the end of the aisle, where she hid when the raven hair girl looked in her direction, and paid for them, some instant food items, and some bread. The raven hair girl left the store with Shizuru following behind, covering herself with a newspaper, and rode off in her bike.

Once again she stopped but this time it was at a familiar place, the café she and Shizuru met the other day and entered, of course Shizuru went in as well but this time she didn't bother to hid herself and sat at a table not far from where the raven hair girl was standing at, talking to a busty red haired girl.

Natsuki woke up at about eleven and decided that it was still early so she slept for about thirty to forty-five more minutes, it was Sunday after all. Later she once again woke up, brushed her teeth, and headed for her kitchen to get something to eat but to her dismay there was barely anything left and worse, after Mai left yesterday, she finished all her mayo! Since her all important mayo ran out she had to go buy more and so she put on her leathers and walked out the door to her bike. However the moment she walked out the door she felt as if someone was watching her or something, it freaked her out because of her stalker yesterday but she rationalized herself.

_What is this? This is so freaking creepy! HA! It's a stalker!! Nah, I just got to calm down. Yeah, that's it. There's no way I have a stalker right? I mean even though I acted a little nice to that girl she wouldn't stalk me because of that right? Yeah! Duh! It must be my conscience or something! Now, to mayo!_

Even though Natsuki thought that she still felt that feeling that she was being watched and it did not make her feel any better when she thought she saw some chestnut hair flash by at the end of her mayo aisle. She panicked and only got six jars of mayo and grabbed some other food and quickly paid and left. She jumped on her bike, her mind racing through possible places she should go now.

_Where the hell should I go now?! I have a freaking stalker following me! Should I go home? No, I if did then… _

Natsuki shrived at the thought of what could be done to her while she unconsciously drove down a familiar street. Her mental ranting was halted went she and her bike were in front of Mai's café.

_Ok, problem solved. Now, what should I do? Should I tell Mai even though she thinks I'm still angry at her? Maybe… NO! SHIT! That crazy stalker is getting closer! I'll just have to!_

Natsuki decided, parking her bike with inhumane speed, she dashed inside the café in search for Mai. As she spotted Mai she also saw out of the corner of her eyes a chestnut hair, red eyed, STALKER!

"Mai!" Natsuki said in a hushed whisper.

"Natsuki! You're here! I so sorry about…" Mai tired to apologize but was not given the chance to by Natsuki.

"Mai shut up and listen!" Natsuki said. Mai, while looking quite confused and is, complied to her friend's request. "Remember what I told you yesterday?"

Mai nodded.

"Well, yeah. I really do have a stalker! I swear I do!"

Stopping Natsuki from her ranting Mai interrupted. "Natsuki, calm down, yesterday when I came over there wasn't anyone there. I'm sorry but you're acting a bit paranoid, no offense though."

At that Natsuki frowned.

"Mai most of the time you were right but not this time. For once I don't want be right and I am! Mai, the girl yesterday, the one I spilled tea on, she followed me here!" Natsuki exclaimed, still in a whisper though and turned Mai around, pointing out to her the stalker.

"Oh. My. God. Natsuki, you're right! That's the girl from yesterday!" Mai gasped.

"Yeah! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Now that you FINALLY believe me, go get me the gun I told you to keep here and whatever other weapons you could find. Oh, maybe you can call Mikoto too, she might be helpful." Natsuki said in all seriousness but that wonderful idea was crushed by Mai.

"Natsuki! No! We won't kill her!" Mai said out of logic and fear about attempting murder.

"Then what? Just let her there to follow me day and night?!" Out of desperation Natsuki exclaimed.

"Well… No, I'll just go talk to her. I think she'd understand." Mai said but the last part was not confidently stated.

"Good luck with that." Natsuki sarcastically said.

Mai glared at her but turned and walked toward her destination, not knowing what to expect. Once there she cleared her throat in order to gain the attention of the stalker at the table who was currently looking out the window. The woman, at the sound, turned towards Mai and graced Mai with a classic Fujino smile, the one she used out of politeness.

"Ara, are you here to take my order?" The lady said in an ever polite tone.

"Well, no, I'm sorry but can you stop stalki-" Mai said and stopped half way. "Oh my gosh! Are you Fujino Shizuru-san?!"

Shizuru nodded and switched from her polite smile to the one she reserved for fans. "Ara, that would be me. How may I help you?"

"Fujino-san? You're really here?! I loved your last movie! You were awesome in that last scene!" Mai exclaimed but as she saw Natsuki standing, hand crossed; at the kitchen door she remembered her task.

She cleared her throat again. "I'm sorry; I was over reacting a bit."

"Why of course I do not mind at all, now what is it that you wanted to ask me again? Or were you just here to confirm who I was?"

Mai blushed but replied. "Umm… no I just was surprised to see you here. But never mind that, the reason I was here is because my friend thinks you're stalking her and I was just going to ask you to stop but I'm sure you're not and that she's just paranoid."

" Ara, thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt but I indeed did follow her here, however I don't think stalking was just the right word." Shizuru replied chuckling.

Mai stared at her dumbstruck at what she had admitted.

"I see. Is there a reason for this? If not I'm afraid, even if you are THE Fujino Shizuru, I'll have to ask you to stop." Mai said in an even voice standing her ground for her friend.

"Of course there is a logical reason for this umm…"

"Mai, Tokiha Mai." Mai supplied.

"Yes, Mai-san, there is a reason for this. You see I was given the address to the author's, Duran Wolfs', place and it happens to be where your friend is living so I followed her in order to find Mr. Wolfs. I'm sorry if this has been problematic to you but can you ask her for me where Mr. Wolfs is? I'm looking for him for official reasons."

Mai weighed her options and decided that it would be better for Natsuki to talk to Fujino-san rather than have a stalker. "I understand. Why don't you come with me to talk with Natsuki, my friend, in private?"

"Of course, led the way." Shizuru said and got up to follow Mai.

Natsuki heard how loud Mai was and thought for sure that the problem was solved. She retreated into the kitchen when Mai had a office and sat in a chair in there waiting for Mai and good news. She got a bit thirsty so she went ahead and got herself a drink. Just as she was drinking the water Mai stepped though the door with her favorite stalker right behind her. Inside her head all of Natsuki's thoughts were running wild.

_Why the hell is she here? I can believe Mai brought that STALKER here! What am I going to do now?! _

Author's Notes:

Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I was so busy and everything I barely even got time to sleep! Oh, and even though I said that I'd put in more ShizNat it was pretty hard to do considering they didn't even met yet so this is the chapter where they met, or about to that is. But there was a one-sided kind of ShizNat if you consider Shizuru stalking Natsuki. Anyways, now that they'll meet for sure in the next chapter, expect more ShizNat! Last but not least, do you think that the secret should be revealed yet? And Natsuki's reaction to Shizuru? Either way thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Our 'Romantic' Meeting

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 5**

**Our 'Romantic' Meeting**

Natsuki heard how loud Mai was and thought for sure that the problem was solved.

_Hahaha! Serves that creepy stalker that! Yeah! Go Mai! Tell her to stay the hell away!_

She retreated into the kitchen when Mai had an office and sat in a chair in there waiting for Mai and good news. She got a bit thirsty so she went ahead and got herself a drink.

_Hmm… All that cheering made my mouth a bit dry… _

Just as she was drinking the water Mai stepped though the door with her favorite stalker right behind her. Inside her head all of Natsuki's thoughts were running wild.

_Why the hell is she here? I can't believe Mai brought that STALKER here! What am I going to do now?! _

The paranoid biker frantically looked around, her eyes shot from one spot to another. Before Mai or the stalker had the chance to do or say anything, Natsuki detect an escape route in the form of fragile glass window.

Not wanting to give Mai nor the stalker a chance just in case they tried anything funny she flung her body toward to window in the process shattering it into a million little pieces and landed outside the restaurant on her feet somehow like a cat.

Running in a beeline she made her way in the direction of her motorcycle. She smashed her helmet, astonishingly not crushing her skull, on her head and rode off, not caring where she went, as long as it was away from that freak and Mai, who she assumed had betrayed her.

A normal motorcycle could probably go up to about 180 mph or a bit more than that but Natsuki's self customized one went up to about 280 mph almost reaching 300 if she wanted it to.

At this time Natsuki's mind was simply just stressed out after writing about a 500 page book with editing and revisions of the story in about only a little over one week, her school work, actually going to school, her stupid editor, and little pieces of information she gained about her parents. She could not think at all.

Normal she would not be so paranoid or anything, at most she would ignore the stalker or give them a Kuga Death Glare and they would be on their way but this time she didn't know what had gotten into her she wasn't acting like herself, perhaps it had something to do with the stalker or maybe not, she didn't know.

Just as she was almost done sorting out the past events and problems she had/have, on a turn a black sports car recklessly drove out from nowhere. Natsuki saw this and tried to avoid a crash for the sake of both her and the other driver by turning her bike in a different direction, making a quite dangerous slide as she came to a stop, not before skidding across the road, only about a hair's width off the ground.

In the process of all this she and her bike came out safe and sound and surprisingly, without even a scratch, except the tires were a bit worn out. That didn't matter anyways, because she was going to get new tires either way, but she couldn't say the same for the black sports car and its driver.

Right after what happened Natsuki's first thoughts were mainly 'what the hell?!' and 'you're gonna pay for this!' or something along those lines. Now, seeing as it was not completely the other driver's fault and noting the fact that she was a tiny bit not focus, Natsuki parked her bike on the side of the road and went to check on the black sports car driver.

The car itself was not in very good shape because when Natsuki avoided it the driver of this car wan't paying attention and just panicked, leading to the car spinning and diving head straight into the pole on the side of the road. It, the car, probably wouldn't start up again without some professional help.

As Natsuki got closer to the sports car she couldn't see any blood or hear any screaming so she assumed the driver was still living. The air bag expanded out, covering up the driver entirely, one might even think that the driver was being suffocated by it, Natsuki jested, thinking about how funny the driver looked like with their arms waving up and down and saying something that was made incoherent by the air bag in the driver's face.

_Hahaha!!! The person looks like a big puffy pillow!_

_HA!_

_Scratch that! Being a big puffy pillow would be a compliment for them! _

_It's…._

_It's more like… _

_More like a…_

_A fat plump chubby t turkey that was being stuffed for Thanksgiving flapping its wings!_

_I mean look how overweight it is! It must be so overweight that it got tired flapping its wings and-… _

_OH SHIT!!_

Natsuki mused about the driver as she suddenly realized that the driver really was suffocating because of the air bad and ran to help the person. At first she tired pulling the air bag but since it didn't really help for the reason that it was too big to be pull out from the rolled down window, she ripped, it letting the air out of the bag and in the process saved the driver's life.

As the air bag deflated the face of the driver was revealed. At first it shone with anger and rage for whomever it was caused the destruction of the black car but it subsided when the driver saw Natsuki's apologetic face. Natsuki held out her hand to help the driver out of the car and the driver accepted.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Concerned about whether or not she would be thrown into prison for this Natsuki asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine but I'm surprised you didn't run off after this, most people would." The driver replied.

_!!! There was that option too!! Should've done that instead of laughing!! I'm sooo Stupid!!_

Natsuki nervously laughed. "Haha… Well I guess I'm not like most people."

The driver looked grateful. "Thank god for that because I would've suffocated to death if you did! By the way, I'm Erstin Ho, pleased to meet you." She said as she reached out to shake Natsuki's hands.

"Yeah, me too, I'm Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki said as she saw Erstin's smile dropping.

_Oh Shit! Is she changing her mind about letting me off?! Wait did she even say that she'd let me off?! THINK BRAIN!!! THINK!!_

"What's wrong? Is there something I can do for you?" With one of her charming smiles Natsuki questioned.

The blonde Hair girl seemed to be internally struggling for a reply to Natsuki's question but finally answered. "Well… I was going to go somewhere but… Never mind its ok I'll just call a cab."

_Call a what?! I can't ask her to repeat that! Did she say call a cop?! _

Trying to find a way out of this Natsuki decided to hopefully get out of this with her usual 'skill', secretly wishing that it'll just end the problem and not gain her another stalker, one was more than enough. "Please, let me help you. I insist! It's the least I can do after everything."

The blonde was silent of awhile but in the end after another one of Natsuki's display of her 'skillful' smile she gave in. "Ok, if you insist. You see I have to go to this party and I was on my way there while I was thinking about how I could find an escort when this accident happened. So if you have so time can you maybe…"

_Party!? ESCORT?! WHAT have I gotten myself into??!!! Sigh… oh well… I'll just get this over with and maybe there'll be karma and I won't have to see that stalker again…_

Her radiant charismatic smile appeared again and Natsuki bowed. "Of course, I would love to escort you to the party. Now shall we go?" Once she came to an end she held out her hand to finish it off.

Erstin blushed and took the offered hand. Only then when they got on Natsuki's bike, was Natsuki informed that she had to wear formal clothing.

_Great! More 'good' news! How much better can this day get?!_

Mai weighed her options and decided that it would be better for Natsuki to talk to Fujino-san rather than have a stalker. "I understand. Why don't you come with me to talk with Natsuki, my friend, in private?"

"Of course, lead the way." Shizuru said and got up to follow Mai.

The two of them approached the kitchen but Mai suddenly stopped and turned to face Shizuru.

Mai looked nervous and a bit embarrassed but still spoke in an even voice. "Uhh.. Fujino-san, before you come in there's something you should know…"

Shizuru nodded in a motion to urge Mai to speak her mind.

"First, yesterday, did you go to Natsuki's apartment?"

"Ara, how did Mai-san know?"

"Uh oh…"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you see… when she saw you yesterday she made this trap inside her apartment that was… a little on the 'you get in you die' side… so just be prepare of whatever when you see her ok?"

"Thank you for the warning Mai-san but I don't think it would be that bad."

Mai looked at Shizuru with a worried expression. "If you say so… but just remember don't be surprise no matter what happens ok? She wanted to shoot you when you came in the café today."

An amused Shizuru and an apprehensive Mai proceeded into Mai's office. When they entered, before anything could be done or said Natsuki jumped out of the window and ran far, far away.

Shizuru just stared wide eyed at the broken window. Mai hit herself in the face and sighed.

"There goes another window." Mai lamented.

"Ara? Is she always like this?"

"Hai. I'm so sorry but it seems like she escaped for now, Fujino-san. Would you like to talk to her later? Because I don't think she's going to answer my call or come back anytime soon."

"I'm afraid I would have to, Mai-san, I have to go to a party tonight. Why don't you call me when she gets back?" Shizuru said and handed Mai a piece of paper with her number on it.

After leaving the café Shizuru returned to her house and prepared herself for the party later that day. She, being a well known movie star, had to keep up her publicity, also Yohko told her that this party was hosted by a big shot person who pulls a lot of weigh, so she had to go.

She arrived at the party in one of her limousine and everyone who caught sight of her greeted her as if she was a goddess who descended from the heavens to grace them with her presence. Producers, directors, other stars, and the host of the party was just gleaming when the saw her. Shizuru, however, did not share in their happiness. On the outside she held an elegant and calm air but on the inside she was completely paranoid, though not as much as Natsuki who was just paranoid from stress. The famous movie star had a really good reason for the way she was thinking. She looked around and around being alert and vigilant while still bearing her gracefulness.

_Ara! It looks like the coast is clear! Now that I know she is not here I can rela-_

"SHIZURU-ONEE-SAMA! I finally found you! I thought you weren't going to make it!" A girl with short green hair exclaimed.

_Ara… So much for relaxing… _

"Ara." Shizuru reeled in her emotions and placed on her polite smile. "Kannin na, I almost did not see you there."

_And how I wish I did not….._

"Oh, no! You don't have to apologize at all, Shizuru-onee-sama!" Tomoe exclaimed and blushed at her boldness.

"Ara, if you say so…" Shizuru replied then faked coughs.

"Shizuru-onee-sama are you ok?!" Tomoe asked and stepped closer, seizing the chance to touch Shizuru.

Once again Shizuru faked coughing and then gave a polite smile. "Ara, I'm fine Tomoe but I'm quite thristy."

"Please let me get you a drink!" Tomoe said and went to get one.

_ARA! Time to go!_

Shizuru thought and paced herself through the crowd. Just as she thought she was home free from Tomoe she bumped into someone. She turned her head to apologize to the person she bumped into and quickly leave but before she got a chance to the person she bumped into had already 'greeted' her.

"STALKER!!!!!"

Author's Notes:

So what do you think? Was their meeting 'romantic' enough? LOL What could be more romantic than being greeted by the word stalker?  Anyways thanks for reading and sorry I took so long. I had a lot of work to do but I did make it longer right? Please review and tell me what you think and how you think the story should go from now on. I have a basic plot but I'm open for suggestions. Oh, and before I forget unless I say so on my profile I won't stop writing stories. If you want me to update then tell me or I'll procrastinate because I have other thinks to do, but if you want to read the next chapter then I'll work faster.


	6. Chapter 6 Alone on the Balcony

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 6**

**Alone on the Balcony**

* * *

_Great! More 'good' news! How much better can this day get?!_

Natsuki thought as she rode her bike at a speed that would be considered to normal people very dangerous toward the mall.

Once she arrived at the mall, she instantly regretted asking as she courageously marched forward to an unexplored land, the formal clothing's section.

* * *

After the exploration of the 'new land' in the mall, the brave lone wolf finally was able exist and leave the 'new world' in one piece, or in other words, adorned in a navy blue tuxedo with silver designer emblem on it.

She headed toward her bike, relieved that the torture was over, but was soon interrupted when she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve.

The raven hair girl looked toward the origin of the disturbance, only to find her little blonde 'friend'.

"Umm… Natsuki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that we can't take your motorcycle to the party right?"

To say that Natsuki was surprise was an understatement, she was first of all angry, angry at her stupidity. She couldn't believe she would just panic like that and actually offer to go to that party with some stranger she did not even know to a party and did not back out when she heard she had to go in formal clothing.

The stress must be getting to her.

After this is over Natsuki made up her mind to cut back on her work a bit and try to not overwork herself to death, I mean who would go to school, work at a mechanic shop, and live their lives as a famous author whose identity was hidden to the world, while using all the money she earned from her jobs to find the murderer of her mother and investigate stuff to see if her father was alive or not.

_Sigh, oh well. I'll at least finish this, but after this I'm never going to wear this kind of things again or leave my bike alone!_

"Yeah, so what are we going to go on?" Natsuki inquired to the blonde that she almost killed today.

Pointing to her right she answered, slightly worried. "On my limo, I called for it when you were trying on stuff. I hope that's fine, you're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not, let's go we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" The raven hair author replies, still playing her character of a gentleman.

* * *

Stepping out of the limo, the, famous and well-known yet at the same time not, author was greeted by blinding lights, some from camera flashes, and some from spot lights showered all the incoming guests.

It wasn't all that bad because they weren't even focused on Natsuki but mostly on her partner and the other guests, though some did take a few pictures of her.

They, Natsuki and Erstin, entered and all was well, until Natsuki saw someone she did not want to see.

If that person saw her there, then it would be all over for her!

Whether drunk or sober it would mean trouble.

If she was drunk and she saw Natsuki then most likely she would introduce Natsuki as Duran Wolfs, the famous author, and since she's Duran's publisher and everything involving Duran goes through her, everyone would believe her!

If she wasn't drunk she would question Natsuki about this and say since the author went to one party she could go to another one and another one and another one!

The point was Natsuki had to get away no matter what!

The raven hair girl 'walked' away, trying to escape from that person, after excusing herself from Erstin for a while and continued 'walking' away very fast to somewhere she could hide.

Then, all of a sudden…

BOOM!

In her 'fast walking' Natsuki accidentally collided with someone.

That certain someone had the decency to not just walk away and not apologize, so that person got up, dusted herself and turned back to say sorry to Natsuki.

Normally, the raven hair girl would have acted rationally, considering that she was avoiding someone and did not want to be seen here, and just accepted, perhaps she might have gave a 'sorry' herself, but, as if upon instinct, she yelled out the moment she saw who it was that she bumped into.

"STALKER!!!"

Looks of disbelief, confusion, and somewhat irritation were evident on the 'stalker's' and the author's faces but that was by far not the major problem for either one of them at the time.

Due to a certain person's exclamation of a stalker being present, the other movie stars, executives, CEOs, and many other important people all were thrown into chaos.

Everyone looked around at all the others, trying to find this 'stalker' in the crowd and soon enough the security guards would come.

The worst out of all the many problems was that two particular individuals were slowly but certainly locking on to their targets or at least getting closer to their 'onee-sama' and 'Nat-chan'.

The two targets were facing each other but even after the loud claim Natsuki made the two were not looking at each other in fear but they were looking past the other at their annoyance.

In all the confusion and chaos Natsuki and Shizuru both tried to move out of their seeker's range.

Unfortunately, when Natsuki tried to escape to her right, Shizuru tried to escape to her left, resulting in another collision between the two.

They got quickly up, stared at the other for a quick second, their minds filling with annoyance, and tried again.

This time Natsuki went to her left and Shizuru to her right, the outcome of this was the same as the last.

Time was running low for the two soon to be hunted prays and this was not getting them anywhere.

The hunters were closing on them and it was only time until the targets would be in plain sight.

In the heat of the moment, or in frustration, the raven hair girl did something unexpected.

She took hold of THE Fujino's hand and dragged her off, out on to the balcony, which coincidentally, as if fated by god, was empty at that instant.

* * *

For Fujino Shizuru, running into the same person not once, not twice, but three times, was not her definition of fun.

Being branded a stalker then being dragged off to some isolated balcony was even less so.

However, she did not complain since it did help her escape from her stalker, and yes, this time the person being called a stalker really deserved the infamous title that Shizuru herself was christened with by a certain raven hair girl.

The giver that granted Shizuru the name, as the star observed, had on a face that screams 'Yes!' with a touch of relieve on it, the same one Shizuru would have on because she was spared the pleasure of entertaining Tomoe if she did not have on her near perfect mask.

After a few more seconds of silence, which allowed the two to have some time to regain their breath, crimson eyes twinkled with mischief and it was decided that it was time for so payback.

Yes, she wanted payback for calling her a stalker, but she would soon discover the entertainment in what she was about to do, that it might become a habit that would cause embarrassment to the raven hair girl in the near future.

"Ara, so after calling me a stalker, Natsuki-chan has the nerve to kidnap me? If only she would have asked me I would have gladly gone with her. At least that way she wouldn't have to tackle me three times just to get me here."

Shizuru mercilessly teased, using Natsuki's name because she picked it up in her conversation with Mai, the girl at the café that was also Natsuki's friend and adding 'chan' to it just to add to the effect.

And to add to the effect it did.

While she was not used to being tease and hated, it could not be helped, considering who her friends were and who she works, for but teasing and adding 'chan' to her name, by none other than her 'stalker'?!

It was the last straw for the green eyed hair writer.

"WHAT?!?! Kidnap you?! Oh please! Why the hell would _I _kidnap _you_? If it was the other way around somehow I wouldn't be surprised but _me?! _Kidnap _you?! _Yeah, I have plenty of time to just go around and kidnap people like you!! In your dreams!!"

Natsuki fired back furiously, each of her words dripping with sarcasm although her face was graced by a light pink shade, whether from anger or embarrassment.

Though the star had only meant it as a playful tease done just for the sake of entertaining herself based only a tad bit on revenge the raven hair girl was not helping her keep her calm graceful mask on.

"Well, excuse me. As I recall, I wasn't the one who assaulted someone three times and pulled them out here. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't the one who wanted to shoot someone with a gun just for walking into a café."

Crimson red eyes staring down into emerald green ones with a dangerous gleam as the other did the same if not more fierce.

The air dropped at least down to 0 degrees, it was as cold as the arctic air that could send shivers down anyone's spine, paralyzing them with unspeakable terrors.

Unfortunately, neither of the two girls felt that, for in each pair of eyes the flame of anger and hate were fueled by the sight of the other.

Both challenging the other to make the first move and it would be the other's last.

In the end the one who rose to oppose the dare was the courageous and fearless writer.

_Huff!_

"Whatever, and drop the 'chan'. Later or hopefully never, stalker freak."

And so Natsuki left and reentered the party before the chestnut hair girl could reply.

* * *

Little did the famous author know that karma was there waiting for her.

The moment she stepped into plain sight it happened.

"OoOoOohhhh!!! Nat-chan! I didn't know that you liked to go to these parties!!!"

* * *

Moments later after receiving such rude insults, Shizuru was left enraged.

However, not only did she not show it but all that was shown in the rage's place was an eerie smile, the psychotic type, all-the-more scarier when accompanied by her near perfect mask.

It was time to leave unless she wanted to give some of her fans scars for life, Shizuru decided.

She walked out to the party taking the same path as Natsuki did, in more than one way.

The star was greeted with a frightening sight.

Her fear was talking to her producer but that would not be for long.

Upon seeing THE Fujino Shizuru, the 'thing' rushed to her.

"Shizuru-onee-sama!!"

* * *

Now that the two have been spotted by their fears the other was set aside so that their mind may be prepared to face a worse existence.

Though it was too bad for them, for their fears would not be the last of their troubles when the time comes.

Just like how a storm is, while it may seem strong at first there's always the calm part.

Then just when you think it's all over, the time for the eye of the storm comes.

Old friends meet new ones and new bonds are forced to be made when publisher and producer meets.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow! Finally it's up!!! :)

Sorry it took forever to finish since my break was so short I mean they let you off so late and then right after New Year they make you come back! Sigh. Oh well, at least chapter 6 is up.

I'll warn you all now though, the next chapter will take at least one week to write and that's the fastest, sorry. :(

But I'll tell you what; if you can help me come up with ideas for the next chapter then it'll help me write faster. Also reviews/comments/suggestions/opinions/ect are also helpful, they allow me to see if I'm on the right track so please share what you think, anything is good.

P.S. Do you think that Shizuru and Natsuki should keep this up for a little longer or do you think they should be friendly soon?

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 The Calm

** Writing a Dream**

** Chapter 7**

** The Calm**

* * *

**Previously on Writing a Dream:**

**

* * *

**

_**Natsuki:**_

"Whatever, and drop the 'chan'. Later or hopefully never, stalker freak."

And so, Natsuki left and reentered the party before the chestnut hair girl could reply.

Little did the famous author know though that karma was there waiting for her.

"OoOoOohhhh!!! Nat-chan! I didn't know that you liked to go to these parties!!!"

**

* * *

**

_**Shizuru:**_

Shizuru was left enraged.

However, not only did she not show it but all that was shown in the rage's place was an eerie smile, the psychotic type, all-the-more scarier when accompanied by her near perfect mask.

It was time to leave unless she wanted to give some of her fans scars for life, Shizuru decided.

She walked out to the party taking the same path as Natsuki did, in more than one way.

The star was greeted with a frightening sight.

Upon seeing THE Fujino Shizuru, the 'thing' rushed to her.

"Shizuru-onee-sama!!"

**

* * *

**

Now that the two have been spotted by their fears, the other was set aside so that their mind may be prepared to face a far worse existence.

Though it was too bad for them, for their fears would not be the last of their troubles when the time comes.

Just like how a storm is, while it may evolve, eventually, into an overwhelming force to be reckoned with, with its raging nature, which terrifies and strikes fear into many, and it's never predictable outcomes; it almost always starts off with the calm and serene appearance in order to catch its prey with their guard down.

Then just when you think it's all over, the time for the eye of the storm comes.

* * *

Upon being rudely left behind, Ms. Maria was not in a very good mood.

One moment she was talking to THE Fujino Shizuru's producer, discussing the contract that most of the people, if not everyone, in the world of showbiz wanted, and the next the publisher of Duran Wolfs jumps in and starts talking to her.

Normally, she would have simply lectured the rude fellow on how impolite it was to interrupt someone when they were talking to another but, secretly, she was a huge fan of Duran's works, so she excused herself from THE Fujino's producer and gave her precious time to Duran's publisher.

And just as she was going to accept Duran's publisher's suggestion to making a movie out of one of Duran's famous works, the very publisher ran off to talk to some raven hair girl.

This causes the gray hair lady to become infuriated, mad, consumed by anger!

Well, actually, no it caused the famous, well-known, and respected Ms. Maria in the entertainment business to develop an immense sense of curiosity about the raven hair girl instead.

Ms. Maria knew almost everyone, who was anyone in the show business world; she knew all kinds of people, from those who were famous actors/actresses to even the best scriptwriters in the world

To sum it all up, she, Ms. Maria, was a force to be reckoned in the business world because if she didn't like you, you could consider yourself fired and blacklisted from most if not all of the companies anywhere.

But, of course she wasn't mean or anything, she was just way too strict for her own good.

However, as fate would have it, she had never, not even once seen the girl who was, apparently, important enough to make Duran's publisher abandon her and run off to.

Though she was sure that she had never seen the raven hair girl in the show business world, she was sure that she had seen that girl somewhere before, that alone caused her to wonder who this girl was.

As if lightning had stuck her, in the mist of all this, Ms. Maria had just came up with the most brilliant idea ever, little did she know though, that her brilliant and original idea wasn't so original after all.

Walking toward the publisher and producer of Duran and The Fujino, respectively, she was going to make it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer when she asked to speak with them in a more private place.

Ironically, when Ms. Maria went over to Duran's producer, the raven hair girl's emerald eyes shone like the the stars in heaven, as if they were silently thanking the gods that Ms. Maria came, even though most people would be either too caught up in talking to the famous Duran Wolf's producer that they wouldn't want Ms. Maria to interrupt or scared by the fact that the one and only Ms. Maria was coming straight at them.

As soon as Ms. Maria was within hearing range the girl raven hair girl instantly spoke up, acting as though she was simply being polite.

"Oh, Midori, looks like you're busy, so I'll talk to you later, well bye."

Somehow by acting like she was so polite, Natsuki dug her own grave, for she gained Ms. Maria's favor with those simple words, though the old lady did not show it.

On the other hand, Midori saw through this act of escape and played her hand, skillfully countering Natsuki. She, in an instant motion, took Natsuki's arm captive, refusing to release the young girl from her iron grip, and spoke as innocently as a child would speak to their parent.

"It's ok Nat-chan!! I don't think Ms. Maria would mind you being here!! Would you, Ms. Maria??"

The old gray hair woman was tempted to smile, but she had a reputation to keep up so that meant to smiley for now, and she ended up not doing so. However, just the fact that she was tempted to smile was a rare thing in itself, for if you know Ms. Maria, you knew that she does not smile and when or if she does it'd be a miracle.

It was just that everything happened to go just the way she wanted it to since the raven hair girl caught her interest she was going to look for the girl after she talked with Duran's publisher and THE Fujino's producer and now the girl coming along would save her the trouble.

"No, it is fine, she may come along. But Sugiura-san would you mind waiting for me in the conference room? I have to go find someone else so that I can speak to the both of you concerning a certain matter."

"Sure, not a problem!! Come on Nat-chan, let's go!!"

And with that the poor unwilling captive known as 'Nat-chan' and the captor known as Midori was off to the conference room to await Ms. Maria's return along with the 'someone'.

* * *

_What really happened with Natsuki:_

Taking a step inside the cool air instantly assaults her, smoothing her raging anger down, perhaps it might have even diminished it had she was not met with a thunderous exclamation from one of the people she least desired to be called by.

"OoOoOohhhh!!! Nat-chan! I didn't know that you liked to go to these parties!!!"

The half drunken red head made a beeline toward her like a rampaging bull fueled by the color red coming from the scarlet cloth bull fighters held to taunt the poor colorblind creatures with, effectively freezing the girl to her current spot.

Though the first thought that enter Natsuki's mind was run, like that of a cornered animal that caught sight of its predator on its tail, she didn't want to make a scene which would only make matters worse so she did the mature, but not exactly smart thing to do, stay and hope for survival.

"Uhg… yeah, hey…. I didn't expect to see you here."

The trapped wolf said while her eyes worked frantically, dodging from place to place, trying to find an opening for a narrow escape.

"I KNOW!! Me too!!! And I thought you said you didn't like these parties!! SO! What made you change your mind?!"

The publisher asked, enthused and fueled by an unknown energy source, though, it was most likely all the alcoholic drinks she drank.

"Huh? Oh… Well, I kinda got dragged here and stuff…" Taking a final look around, emerald eyes lost their light, and poor Natsuki was just about to resign herself to fate, knowing that if she continue this conversation, she'll be digging her own grave and almost certainly be building her way up to attending more and more unwanted parties.

"Really?! Then how 'bout we go and talk to Youko?! OH! Then since you went to this party, next, let's go"

Now, had that sentence been finished, there would have had to be an answer to it, but as though god was granting mercy to pitiful Natsuki, she saw her chance in an old lady walking toward them.

"Oh, Midori, looks like you're busy, so I'll talk to you later, well bye."

Not wasting the chance she was given, the accomplished author knew exactly what she had to do, make a run for it, before it was too late.

Too bad she just wasn't fast enough, the predator had already caught its prey, and upon physical restraint, her chances of escape was gone, unless that is, if she wanted to make a scene and all, but no she was at least smart enough to know that a scene was not what she needed if she wanted to keep her secret a secret.

"It's ok Nat-chan!! I don't think Ms. Maria would mind you being here!! Would you, Ms. Maria??"

_Of course she minds!! Oh god, if there's one up there, I helped save that girl, though I did think she was like a fat chicken, wait, or was it a turkey? And I laughed at her… And I caused the accident…. But that doesn't matter! What matters is that I saved her!! So if there's a god up there, PLEASE make her mind!!! _

"No, it is fine, she may come along. But Sugiura-san would you mind waiting for me in the conference room? I have to go find someone else so that I can speak to the both of you concerning a certain matter."

"Sure, not a problem!! Come on Nat-chan, let's go!!"

And thus, being dragged away into the conference room, the young girl lost what little faith she had in a religious figure.

In the room, surprisingly, both, waited quietly without any talking, that is, for a whole entire minute, though if you knew the self proclaimed seventeen year old, it was considered a miracle.

"So Nat-chan!! Who had enough courage to drag you here!?!? I mean no matter how hard I tried you ALWAYS said no!!"

Nat-chan was, well, speechless, she could tell the truth and it wasn't like she could lie either, so she stayed silent.

"Oh! I know!! Was it a boy??"

"A girl??"

For a second, once she thought back to her idiotic mistake of why she didn't just leave the blonde girl in the car and make a run for it, the author's expression did change though not even for a second, since the red head did nailed it and as you would have it, she also didn't miss the slight change.

"OoOo!! So it was a girl that made Nat-chan come out of her shell!!! Who is she?!?!"

Pride prevented her from confessing her stupidity and embarrassment colored her face, leaving Natsuki with little choice left, basically just stubborn denial.

"WHAT?! NO! I just…."

The thick silence suffocated the horrible liar, while at the same time it fed the amusement of the semi-drunken questioner.

"So? Just what?? Hmm……?"

And Click!

Saved by the bell!! Or in this case, it was saved by the opening of the door and Ms. Maria.

_Thank you god!!! I take back what I said!!! I'm SA-_

And she spoke, well, literally thought, too soon.

Natsuki jumped, with her eyes widen to the the size of saucer plates, her finger pointing accusingly to the person behind the gray hair lady.

It dawned on her.

It was entirely that person's fault, from the beginning that person was nothing but trouble and the thought of how it came to be, simply fueled Natsuki's rage.

"WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU HERE?!?!"

All eyes landed on the raven haired girl, who was too blinded by rage to notice her surroundings, especially crimson ones as only one word came in response before there was complete silence.

"Ara…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm… well it's been a while right?? :P what can I say?? Sorry to those who were waiting though, too much work and not enough time, either way, not gonna waste time here and stuff so just tell me what you think, and for the ones who think that this is too short, well I'll give you 2 choices 1: I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow but the thing is, it'll be short like this one, or 2: wait for awhile longer like a week or more and get a longer next chapter, your choice.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Storm Arrival

**Writing a Dream**

**Chapter 8**

**Storm's Arrival **

* * *

And so, it has finally happened, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened, well in her mind at least.

She could not believe what she heard, surely, she _must _have _misheard_, because what she heard was that not only was she going to _have_ to see her little _stalker_ practically _every_ single day now, one of _her novels_ _must_ be made into a movie _against _her will.

The raven hair girl was at a standstill.

She did not have any choices left.

She could feel time itself slow down, as if teasing her inability to prevent the inevitable, having a thrill out of the whole situation at her expense.

Either way, what else could she have done, seconds drifted away, feeling like hours, as her accursed publisher, little miss stalker's producer, and the, now (because before she assisted the mysterious author's almost successful escape), old hag Maria finalize the terms for the contract.

If only she could yell out, 'NO!' or 'STOP!' or something similar to that, but she could not, at least not as Natsuki, she couldn't.

And, obviously, telling the others that she was Duran Wolfs was a big no-no.

That was a must keep secret unless she wanted to give up everything she had worked so hard for.

No, she could not do that, she must not, she was so close to finding out the truth, the truth about her mother!

There was no way out of it and Natsuki knew that.

She needed the money and the information network available to Duran.

The only option left, the only action she could take, was to accept it, and she did so, keeping her face as neutral as possible, though her teeth were clenching and her eyes evolved the saying 'if looks could kill' while glaring downward, hard toward the floor.

Her fist were tightened and her knuckles would even make snow envious of how the color was almost completely drained from it, leaving just enough blood for minimal circulation.

Ironically, the only one to take any notice of her actions was possible the one that caused the entire mess to happen, though that person was way too happy to concern herself with a petty little fight with the really pissed off girl, for now.

_Well, duh! She's probably having a field day with all this! _

_It would save her all the trouble of hiding AND stalking me after all! Now all she has to do is stalk me out in the open!! _

_I swear, as soon as we get out of the public eye and there's no witnesses, I'll give that damn drunker a 'profit', alright! I'll give her so much of a 'profit' that she would even need to lift a finger for the rest of her life! _

_You know why?!_

_Because she CAN'T!! Not if they're all broken!!!_

_How did all this even happen in the first place?! First we were told by Maria to wait in this room, and next a contract to make one of my books into a movie with some Fujino as lead was being discussed and signed!!_

_Oh, yeah! It began when…._

* * *

About 30 minutes before:

"WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU HERE?!?!"

All eyes landed on the raven haired girl, who was too blinded by rage to notice her surroundings, especially crimson ones as only one word came in response before there was complete silence.

"Ara…"

Tension was so thick in the air that it would be possible to slice right through it with a plastic butter knife. Christmas, such a word might be able to describe the situation, though it would be too peaceful and too light of a word. Crimson with the intensity of burning flames and green with the deadliness of the strongest poison in existence clashed in a fearsome battle, neither backing down.

_Ahem_

Finally, breaking the spell of silence amongst the group, and the looks of bloodlust although to others it might have seemed like the two were intensely glazing into the others' eyes, Ms. Maria cleared her throat and began to wonder whether her first impression of the raven hair girl was accurate or not.

"Well, it seems that you are quite liked, Fujino-san, since just a moment ago Marguerite-san was rather… reluctant to part with you and now this happens."

Before further harm could be done, the producer, Yohko Sagisawa noticing that her friend, Midori, was with the stranger who made the loud exclamation, put two and two together and stepped in with a save.

Not that she wanted to of course, not up against the infamous Ms. Maria at least, but rather she was forced to, that is of she if her assumption was correct that is.

And knowing the producer, she never guessed wrong, so it would be best for her to try and keep on the good side of the person who she thought to be the famous Duran Wolfs.

"Ms. Maria, I'm sure it's not what you think and this is a misunderstanding."

The situation finally dawned on Natsuki as she realized what she did made _her_ look like the stalker and placed her in a unwanted position.

Reigning in her anger, she spoke in a stained but controlled voice and even offered a half smile to go with her words.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I guess I must have mistaken her for somebody else."

Ms. Maria was no fool and could tell that something was up though Natsuki's first impression on her must have been exceptionally good, for she not only bought the obviously made up lie but she also helped steer the topic into a new direction.

"I see. Well, no matter, there is something I would like to talk to all of you about. You see, I was thinking since Mr. Wolfs' works have been and is still such a hit with readers all around the world that it was strange that no one has yet to make a movie out of it yet."

Stopping to gauge the reactions of the rest of the occupant in the room, Ms. Maria was satisfied and continued on.

"And seeing how popular Fujino-san is with everyone, the idea of making a movie out of one of Mr. Wolfs' works with Fujino-san as the lead would surely be a hit."

A wide range of resonses arose from the crowd of the four.

The producer was mildly surprise along side with the famous actress who was not only pleasantly surprised but secretly overjoyed.

While on Duran's side, the publisher was grinning like an idiot because she is naturally a lazy person and that lazy Midori was saved the trouble of planning everything since Ms. Maria was going to do it for her. And last but certainly not least, Duran, herself, well, others thought she was a he though, was not so much as pleased with the way things worked out, and had once again opted to speaking up, in order to confirm something.

"Umm… Well that's nice and all but why did you want me here as well?"

"Ah, miss…"

"Kuga, Kuga Natsuki."

"Yes, Kuga-san, the reason why I asked you to come along was that I thought that you would make a great addition to the movie."

"Oh… ok…"

From the response alone it was clear that the old lady didn't know that Natsuki and Duran were the same so the raven hair girl was unable to reject the movie offer and it didn't look like anyone else was going to either.

* * *

Back to the present:

The rest of the time passed without a single hitch, the contract was signed to finalize the project, and THE Fujino Shizuru was so pleased with how things worked out, she even forgot all about how the raven hair girl angered her.

As soon as everything was done, everyone filed out of the room and returned to their respective homes since it was well past midnight and there was work to be done for the upcoming project tomorrow and in the days to come.

Though, the night didn't end like that for all of them.

Since Natsuki was not in the mood to go and find the person she came to the party with, she rode back with her publisher.

And well, the car ride was far from ideal, in fact, it was a mess that started off with cursing and yelling as soon as they were far enough from the party to not make a scene.

Fortunately, the author eventually calmed down enough to speak civilly to the publisher, but not before a few threats about Duran quitting, murders, and deaths were thrown around.

"So? Start talking before I change my mind. What's your reason for accepting that deal when you know that when _we_ signed a contract it was for books and novels only, and nothing else?"

"Aww! Come on Nat-chan! Lighten up, this movie would make millions!!"

Sensing how her recent comment might have had a negative effect Midori was wise enough to mention a safer topic.

"AND didn't you say that you were looking into the Searrs right??"

Not seeing where this was going but allowing the red head to continue, Natsuki nodded.

"Well, it seems that the Searrs dabble in some movie productions, not only that but the only heir of the Searrs, Alyssa Searrs, is also a young and rising star, so if she were to play a part in the movie then you'll have a better chance of getting some leads right?"

With a look of pure doubt, the mysterious author stared at her producer and somewhat friend.

Seeing that she had to work for her wanted result, and being the 'good friend' she is, the self proclaimed seventeen year old futhered her point.

"You know, since Searrs is a huge corporation and all, it's hard to get info on them and it's even harder to get close to them right????"

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

The author, though still doubtful, took the offered bait.

"Fine, the movie can go on, only if it'll get can me more info on Searrs."

"I knew you'd understand Nat-chan!!"

Relief that she escaped with her life, Midori pulled the car around the curve and up next to Natsuki's apartment, allowing the girl to leave.

The moment the raven hair girl was far enough, Midori placed the car in drive and yelled out the window.

"By the way, Shizuru-chan is going to go to your school to get experience for the movie and its your job to take care of her!!!"

Before the furious author could even turn around, the car had already disappeared into the night, leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

* * *

Author's Note:

:) Sorry, it's updated a little later than I planed, it was supposed to be up yesterday but didn't have time. Well, setting that aside, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I've already started on the next chapter and I plan to make it way longer than this one, but bad news is that after today my schedule looks packed so I might not get any time to finish writing the next chapter :( sigh…. well that's life for ya' but hopefully I'll get it up before the year ends, so wish me luck :)

Thanks for reading and please review, oh and if you have a suggestion for the next chapter's title please do tell (you can guess what's the next chapter about based on how this chapter ended)

Remember REVIEW!!!


End file.
